User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Fallen Equestria:S1E3-“The Magic of Friendship, Part 3”
Haven't seen/read Episode 1 or 2? Read Episode 1 here, and Episode 2 herefirst! time, on Fallen Equestria: Tigress:You see, I once lived here in the Everfree. My mother brought me over here... bringer of bad luck. We lived together right.. over.. here! Here we are! Sunlight:..A burnt tree? Tigress:Yep! Come here, Wolfie! *pets Wolfie* Sunlight:..So, you have Fluttershy's talent. Tigress:What? No no no! Sunlight:Wait.. If your mother was Firestorm's daughter.. Do you know about how Firestorm's like? Perhaps why she did what she did? Tigress:For the longest time, she was just so nice.. Then all of a sudden... She just.. changed. Right after she got her cutie mark. Something must have happened. Sunlight:...Right after she got her cutie mark? ...I saw it glow for a while.. *gasp* What if the cutie mark's controlling her, just like what Starlight Glimmer did with her village? Sunlight:Well, we'll probably have to figure out the culprit. Firestorm:Wait, what are you doing? *Sunlight casts the spell* Sunlight:...The culprit of the spell.. ???:Is right here. I am the Cutie Marker. I can demonstrate with a blank flank. Sunlight:..What? No way! Does it work on those that cannot even receive a cutie mark to begin with? Cutie:Name an animal, and we'll find out together! Sunlight:..Um.. A tim- no.. A MANTICORE! Cutie:Okay then. *casts a spell, and a manticore now has a cutie mark.* Now, goodbye. I can't have you stopping me, after all. *winks out* Intro Sunlight:Alright, how has Firestorm “changed”? Perhaps with enough information, we can figure out what evil scheme’s coming on. Tigress:Well.. Let’s just say she started becoming.. experimental. Just.. Look at the photos of the entires I managed to take. Entry 31-Barrier between life and death found-At the.. Sunlight, can YOU understand these words? Sunlight:Entry 14, 21.. Alright, there seems to be a pattern.. All of these experiments had something to do with discovering the secret of life.. But, then, why would Cutie want this, and how does that explain what’s going on with Firestorm? Hmmm... *gasp* Entry number 132:Subject “FH-23” has now been successfully placed in experimental gel.. So.. That’s what happened to Flurry Heart... Tigress:So.. Any idea on what Cutie’s plan might be yet? Sunlight:No, this actually gives us more questions than answers. But, this is still new information.. Cutie wouldn’t change the destiny of Firestorm to make him do these experiments if he wasn’t interested in the results. Therefore, the real question is not why Firestorm would do them, but why Cutie would be interested in this kind of stuff. And that’ll take me a while to figure out.. Tigress:Well, I know someone else who can help. Magma, who is related to us through Blaze, the first child of Cutie. Sunlight:Magma? As in, THE Magma? The inventor of the PPT? The scientist who- Tigress:Yes, THAT one. But, that’s not why she can help. I figured, that since she’s related to Blaze, who is the very son of Cutie herself, she might know more about what’s going on. I’ll tell her the situation-She should be here soon. .*cut* Magma:Hello again. .*Sunlight was mentally fangirling Magma* Magma:So, you girls want a ride? Sunlight:First off, where’s the ride to, and second, we’re here to discuss- Darkfire:Tigress, you didn’t forget about me, did you? And.. oh, are YOU the Sunlight Sparkle? Sunlight:Yep, the one who broke down magic into the four fundamental elements of magic, discovered the method Celestia used to prevent Equestria from falling into the sun as she raises the sun, the- Darkfire:Sounds like you, alright. So, want to see the prototype of our next invention? Sunlight:”Our”? So... You guys BOTH make these inventions? Darkfire:Yeah. Hey, I’m third-changeling, third-dragon, and third-pony. I’d need to learn quite a lot about science to figure out how to use all three abilities at once. And how to switch between my forms without using precious changeling magic. Magma just gets the credit most of the time because I’m not really one for fame. Now, who wants to go to Manehatten? Tigress:ME! Sunlight:..For what? Magma:Haha, you weren’t able to figure it out? Look. Manehatten is the city where PPT are most popular. We’ll head off to a PPT station and start selling them! Oh, but you can analyze the PonyNote prototype first. After all, we’re mainly engineers, and it’d be nice to have a physicist look at it too... A physicist like you. |Okay, there was no battle here. But.. The adventure continues in Part 4!| Category:Blog posts